


I Didn’t Want To Share My Boyfriend Anymore

by teen_content_queen



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Robbe is drunk and clingy, Sander loves his drunk and clingy boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 22:11:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21417493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teen_content_queen/pseuds/teen_content_queen
Summary: When Sander gets to a party at Robbe's, he finds his very drunk boyfriend is clingier than usual.
Relationships: Robbe Ijzermans/Sander Driesen
Comments: 7
Kudos: 443





	I Didn’t Want To Share My Boyfriend Anymore

Sander looked at the easel, debating his next strokes with care, trying to capture the soft swish of Robbe’s hair in the light. He looked at his phone, a photo of Robbe for reference smiling back at him.

He didn’t really need the photo, each and every detail of his boyfriend’s face committed to memory by now. He just liked the excuse to look at him like that, captured in a moment of surprise at the skatepark a few weeks ago.

He looked back at his progress on the canvas. He’d finished Robbe’s face, gotten the twinkle in his eyes, but the hair was alluding him. He sighed and set the charcoal down, deciding that he’d accomplished enough for one night. For now, he had a party to get to.

Robbe’s flat was brimming with people when he arrived, and he made slow progress pushing his way through the entryway and through rooms, looking for that hair he’d be fixated on all night. It wasn’t until he forced his way into the kitchen that he finally spotted his boyfriend, perched on the counter between Jana and Amber, a bottle of something being passed between them.

At first Robbe didn’t notice him, wrapped up in a story that Luca was telling. Sander watched him, taking in his lopsided smile and wide eyes, all the telltale signs that Robbe was drunk and yet he was probably the most breathtakingly adorable drunk Sander had ever seen. He smiled to himself as Robbe and Jana laughed at Luca’s story.

Robbe must have felt his eyes on him because he looked across the kitchen, searching, and his smile got even bigger and if possible, more lopsided, when he saw Sander in the doorway. Sander watched with amusement as Robbe hopped down from the counter, instinctively stepping forward as Robbe wobbled a little before finally crossing the kitchen and nearly colliding with Sander as he reached him. 

“Hi honey.” Robbe said, giving Sander a kiss flavored with whiskey and sugary soda. 

“Hi baby.” He said quietly back, leaning in for another kiss. 

Beyond them, Amber and Jana cheered their appreciation for the happy couple before turning their attention back to Luca, who gave Sander a wink. Sander smiled back before turning his attention to Robbe, with those big brown eyes and a soft smile, head titled to the side.

“You came!” Robbe said, both surprised and delighted.

“I did.” He confirmed.

“But your project…”

“Can wait until tomorrow. I’ve made progress.” He said. Besides, he thought, he needed to see his subject up close for a more accurate drawing.

He ran his hair through Robbe’s hair now, attempting to fix the strays that would never stay straight anyway, and smiled as Robbe turned his face into his touch.

Sander leaned in for another quick kiss, unable to resist the precious boy in his arms before pulling back. He didn’t get very far though, Robbe quickly wrapping his arms around his neck to bring Sander back for another series of soft kisses until they were jostled by a group of loud girls trying to get past them to the supply of alcohol.

Moving out of their way, Sander tried to detach himself from Robbe but Robbe nuzzled his face into Sander’s neck, pulling on his jacket with grabby hands. Dropping his own hands to Robbe’s waist, he guided them out of the kitchen doorway and into the hallway without creating unnecessary space between them. Robbe was always a clingy boyfriend, but even more so when he was drunk and Sander had gotten very good at navigating through places with his boyfriend attached to his hip. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t find the physical affection endearing, even when it meant cramming into spaces only meant for one as an inseparable pair. 

Once he’d found a spot out of the flow of traffic, he flattened himself up against the wall, letting Robbe stand between his legs, hands were still clutching at Sander’s jacket like at any moment Sander might try and make a run for it. Instead, Sander moved his own hands from Robbe’s waist to around his lower back, pulling him in as close as he could. Robbe looked up at him expectedly, eyes darting between Sander’s gaze and his lips. Sander leaned down and kissed him, getting a contact high just from being around him.

They stayed like that for a while, tucked away in their corner, the revelry of the party growing around them as the night wore on. Finally, Robbe pulled away.

“Come on.” He said, a mischievous smirk on his face now. Sander obliged, letting Robbe take his hand and pull him through the hallway. They were passing by the living room when Sander heard someone calling his name.

“Sander!” Milan called out again, dancing in the middle of a crowd. The furniture had been pushed to the side and a strobe light gave the room a festive feeling. Sander stopped, pulling Robbe to a halt ahead of him, his hand firmly gripping Sander’s wrist. Robbe let out a huff and pulled on Sander’s hand but Milan had already made his way through the crowd to give Sander a hug. It was really more of a half hug as Robbe hadn’t let go of Sander’s hand.

“I’m so happy you’re here! Robbe was being so whiney that you were missing this!” Milan said, gesturing to the party around them.

“I was not!” Robbe argued, but Sander smirked at him anyway.

“You were to!” Milan insisted, loving the chance to get a rise out of Robbe, watching as his cheeks went a little pink.

“I wouldn’t miss it.” Sander said.

Robbe pulled on his hand again, and Sander gave Milan a smile before letting Robbe drag him away. Sander smiled and waved at familiar faces, but Robbe wouldn’t slow down for anyone. He was a boy on a mission and Sander gladly let him drag him around.

Robbe finally let go of Sander when they reached his bedroom, quickly shutting and locking the door before flinging himself onto his bed and reaching out for Sander with those grabby hands again. Sander smiled and slipped off his leather jacket and combat boots. Tossing his jacket across the desk chair, he crawled across Robbe’s bed and into Robbe’s outstretched arms. Robbe pulled him close, nuzzling his face into Sander’s hair and sighing contented.

“So you were sad I wasn’t here?” Sander asked, laughing a little. Robbe huffed causing Sander to give him a gently squeeze.

“I just thought it would be more fun if you were here.” Robbe said.

“We’re hiding in your room.” Sander teased.

“I didn’t want to share my boyfriend anymore.”

“Oh baby, you never have to share me.” Sander cooed, twisting in Robbe’s arms so he could see him. Robbe leaned down, planting quick kisses on Sander’s forehead and nose.

“I love you.” Robbe whispered.

“I love you too.” Sander whispered back.


End file.
